Game of Lust
by hisachan1815
Summary: One night, The two had their business finished. Illumi; while waiting for Hisoka dozed off so, when the jester came back, he decided to play something with him! A game that is not for kids! Please R&R it is not as explicit as you want but... it is good! XD Thanks!


**A/N:**

Yo, this is my first M-fic so, don't ask me why is it not explicit. It is written in the rules! XD

And honestly, I don't know how to write that thing, in fact, I am covering with myself a blanket while typing this. Yes… weird… I just think that I am blushing madly so I did that.

This contains a game that children must not do… XD

**Notes:**

This contains things that are not suitable for people who are under 16… But it is not as explicit ad you think… XD

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Hunter X Hunter and this two guys here… XD

HisoIllu

The cold midnight breeze began to blow hard around the whole place. Summer has taken place again but still, the night seemed to be as dull as it is whenever the midnight hits.

It was very peaceful except for one place; a dark alley that was lying beneath two luxurious hotels. Blood-stained walls, corpse that was scattered and two people that was standing beside it.

Their auras had filled he whole place and even cat won't try to enter it. Dark and strong auras are making people feel sick and it is very bad. It is hard if these two played their tricks on you and make you a toy.

The first one that spoke after they did 'another crime' that night was the guy that holds his bloody cards on his hands. "Were done… wanna go?" the other one just walked away instead of answering the previous question. His long, raven colored hair swayed as he walks.

So, the guy behind him just smirked then followed him.

The wind started to blow again but now, it is harder than it does earlier but that didn't stop the two from heading back to their hotel room.

When they arrived at the room, the assassin decided to close the door first and remove his top. He changed his clothes and wore a black shirt. After that, he realized that his partner in crime was missing but, instead of thinking that, he just closed his eyes to have a nap. He just needs to wait for his payment again and as usual, the guy disappeared again. But he is sure that he won't fool him because there are lots of times that this happened.

HisoIllu

Hisoka entered by the window although he rents this place for a while. He just likes excitements; he likes to enter complicated situations and experience something new.

As he goes down from the window, he saw the sleeping image of Illumi on his bed. A smirk broke into his lips and of course, it means that he wants to do something again wherein he thinks, he can experience something new. But now, he decided to make Illumi his new victim.

_I wonder what will happen to him if I made him my new toy…_ He went beside Illumi then looked onto his face that was illuminated by the moon rays. Maybe, Hisoka took so long that's why Illumi had slept. He just went out to feel some cold air but he didn't realize and remembered that the other was still there inside his room.

His eyes scintillated as he had an idea on how to play with him.

He sat on the bed then placed his hands on Illumi's lap. "Illumi, wake up~" He said seductively. The other slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes with his hands gently but when he realized that there is Hisoka and he caught him off guard, he suddenly sat up then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me the payment and I will go…"

He said coldly as if nothing has happened earlier. It is as if killing is just a hobby for the jester and he is his partner because he is a Zoldyck assassin that looks for a job like this.

But Hisoka decided to ignore him and suddenly crawled towards him. Illumi ignored him then just averted his eyes from him but that didn't stop Hisoka. Instead he took this as a good part of his plan. _Yeah, just keep that Illumi… it makes me more wanting to play with you. _

So, even Illumi ignores him, he placed his hands on his lap then chuckled sarcastically that made Illumi look at him then swatted his hand.

"Illumi~ we're not yet finished so don't go…"

The assassin kept on staring at him coldly and used his poker face that signs him that he is not interested with what the other will say next. But the other thing that occurred was not between words and listening.

Hisoka pinned Illumi on the bed and gave him a devilish smirk. The jester's eyes remained still as it is as well as his emotion; it is still unreadable. So, Hisoka felt irritated inside him, he wants Illumi's expression to change and show the real thing that he is feeling at him now.

He lowered his head and makes the gap between him and Illumi too close that they can feel each other's hot breaths. It is glad to know that Illumi is still breathing because how he acts made him looks like he is only a puppet that was controlled with strings.

"Hisoka, I need to leave so-"

He was cut when the other kissed his lips hungrily and held his shoulders tightly. His eyes widen a bit but, he still remained silent; letting Hisoka do that to him as if he is really willing.

When Hisoka pulled out, he saw that nothing changed in Illumi's features; still so cold as it is. _Hmmn, that didn't work huh? What if… _The smirk on his lips was still there but Illumi pushed him aside then brushed his hair away from his face. He really doesn't take those things too long and erases it to his mind in a matter of time.

But Hisoka was really stubborn so, he sat up and challenged Illumi. "Let's play before you go…"

"What is it?"

He said to Hisoka who is now starting to be irritated because he really wants Illumi to change his mood. He is acting like a child inside but the solution he knows is certainly not for a child. He went behind Illumi who is sitting there; looking at the window as if waiting for someone to come.

His hot breath touched Illumi's ears then his seductive voice came again. "Illumi, you'll lose your payment if I heard a sound from you as I did this." Illumi rolled his eyes then nodded; accepting Hisoka's challenge immediately.

Like I said, for Illumi, killing is just an easy thing. Yells, pleads, and corpses cannot wake his senses so, he took this challenge to find out if he can really hold back himself or not. "And before that Hisoka… If I won, you will double up the price understand?"

"Deal… just give me five chances to make you do that… The kiss is counted as one and this is for two~"

Hisoka said easily then removed his top and let the other see his almost perfect body. But, it looks like it didn't affect the assassin because he just still had this usual unreadable façade with him. So, Hisoka captured his lips for the second time but this time, he immediately went infront of him then his kisses went down to his neck and his hands, wrapped around the other's body so it means that Hisoka was over him!

Illumi just closed his wide opened eyes then stopped himself from uttering a sound even he wants to because he himself was surprised with what he is doing now. _That's the third chance, maybe the fourth and fifth will just take a few minutes… _Illumi thought to himself.

A vein popped out at Hisoka's head then he realized that this is not effective so, his hands started to unbutton the other's shirt then started to touch Illumi's pale skin that is hidden by his clothes.

Hisoka was enjoying what he is doing because this thing thrills him and made him want more from him but the fact that it is so hard bothers him too. So, he went to his fourth step; he pulled out for second then he mumbled "four" as he kisses back at Illumi's lips; nibbling his lower lip and the fact that he is now straddling the other's waist seems not to bother Illumi so, he placed finally removed the other's clothing on his top and brushed his hands along Illumi's raven tresses.

There's no sound that can be heard except for the sound of their kisses and panting. He cannot even make Illumi moan with these stuffs so, he just stopped and looked at him, meeting his tightly closed eyes.

Curiosity came to the jester that's why he asked Illumi like a child. "Why can't I change your emotions? Are you really a puppet or what?" Illumi decided to lower his head then answered as simple as he can. With that, Hisoka grabbed the opportunity and covered the both of them with the blankets.

"I'll use the last chance… Five…" he said as he placed his hands on Illumi's pants and started to unbutton it. Then he tried to take it off too revealing the other's boxers. Although he has girly features like Kurapika, he is still a guy indeed but that didn't matter now. Hisoka only bear to his mind that he does this for the challenge and nothing more but this is harder than he thought.

Illumi felt the others hands going towards that and felt a heat comes to his cheeks. But, he stopped himself from doing something that can make him lose although now he feels that he also wants this.

He felt the other's hand slides from his thighs and it is as if he is enjoying what he does. After that, the other decided to make it more intense so, Hisoka slowly slides his hands from the other's thighs towards THAT. The assassin was shocked but instead kept it inside him. When his hands reach the crotch of Illumi, a sudden thought came in to the jester's mind.

_ There is no rejection in him… Not even fear of what I can do… I think, I can't..._

Hisoka removed his hand before he can reach THAT and decided to stop what he is doing. He went down of him and stood beside the bed. Finally, Illumi sat up and covered his body with the blankets that had covered the both of them earlier.

Although nothing happened between them, beads of sweat are covering the both of them and pants can be heard and it signs exhaustion. A sad smile formed on the jester's lips as he took Illumi's payment inside his pocket and handed it to him. "I think I lose this time…"

Illumi's eyes widen when he saw Hisoka giving up which is all he thought not in his mind. So, instead of taking the money, Illumi jumped off the bed with only his boxers covering him and swatted Hisoka's arm.

"No, I think you still won this time Hisoka…"

He still said coldly but now his emotions looks defeated. _Why? I won?_ Hisoka wondered but Illumi seemed to read what he thinks, that's why the other answered him although he didn't ask anything from him.

"Because you made me feel this…"

Now, it is time for Hisoka to jump away from Illumi and go near to the door. The assassin just kissed him and now he is walking towards him and made trapped the jester between him and the door.

A smirk miraculously appeared on Illumi's lips as he placed the both of his hands on the wall to not let Hisoka escape. Those made Hisoka smirk too. "So what now~" he teased seductively as usual. But now, Illumi ride on his actions and slowly closes their gaps as he speaks.

"You won by waking up this side of mine that had been sleeping for years…"

After that, he pulled finally closed their gaps then Hisoka snaked his arms around Illumi's body. Although they can feel each other's skin, no one complained. Everything will end up like this though so, they just decided to enjoy it then, they head towards the bed to make everything… comfortable and easy…

The cold wind blew hard on that night but it didn't bother the two because they are with each other's warmth; under the magical spell of their desires and cravings.

HisoIllu

"Good morning sleeping beauty…"

The assassin said to Hisoka with his now sweet voice while playfully poking his nose. Hisoka opened his eyes and was surprised with Illumi's wide eyes which are staring at him so, immediately sat and glared at him. "I should be the one saying that…"

Hisoka said as he covers his bare body because of the sudden cold that he felt. Illumi handed him his scattered clothes then waited him to get dressed.

As Hisoka stand up, his mischievous trademark appeared again. "Illumi… you really challenged me huh… *chuckles* Illumi had a small smile on his lips before he turned away to Hisoka and faced the door.

"Yeah… You did that to me too…" Hisoka followed him towards the door and took his hand; placing his supposed to be profit to it then closes it again and let it go. Illumi looked at it then became surprised. "Tripled?" he asked curiously making Hisoka chuckled again but instead of answering Hisoka just thanked him.

"Thank you…"

A sincere voice came from him that made Illumi chuckle… He turned his back at him again; capturing the last image he can save in his mind from the other then opened the door. He was about to walk away when he heard the other spoke up. "Maybe, we should play that often…"

Hisoka said suggestively making Illumi's eyebrows twitch but still, he continued walking away and acted as if he is not affected by it. He raised his right hand as he walks away as a sign of saying goodbye.

Hisoka just stood up and closed the door as Illumi goes away. He touched his lips then told himself something. He still didn't change after all based on what he said.

"Maybe… next time, I'll try something new… *chuckles*"

-Owari-

Okay, if you're wondering how did Hisoka used his five chances, this is it:

First is the kiss

Second is the removing of top of Hisoka to seduce the other

Third is the neck part

Fourth is the undressing of Illumi… (how great aniki…)

Fifth is what happened under the blankets…

So, what can you say? This is totally different from my CLG if you have read it. And I also prefer to read my other fanfics and review as well as with this. Thanks minna! If you have question and suggestions… Just pm or put it on that box! XD No harsh comments please thanks. ^^


End file.
